


Where Time is transformed into Space.

by serendipitouspeach



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternative Universe- Museum, F/F, First Meetings, Meet-Cute, Soft Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, That One Museum AU, heart scrunchies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 12:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitouspeach/pseuds/serendipitouspeach
Summary: Kara expected her trip to the museum to be a peaceful way for her to de-stress after a rough week. What she didn't expect was a newfound appreciation for a whole different kind of art.





	Where Time is transformed into Space.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Pseudonym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Pseudonym/gifts).

> For A_Pseudonym, who requested this Museum AU. Because we all need a little fluff sometimes.

Kara relished in the quiet of the museum as she walked through the doors early Saturday morning. Shrugging deeper into her sweater, she felt a sense of relief wash over her. The museum was quiet, save for the echoes of shoes against marble floors and the soft murmur of voices every so often. It was a stark contrast to the cluttered noise of the world outside.

While she had no real pain to compare it to, Kara thought she finally understood the deep ache of exhaustion in her bones after the week she’d had.

Work was a mess; Snapper had requested rewrites from her every day this week and her patience was running thin. Kara knew she shouldn’t take it personally, that Snapper hated pretty much everything, but how could she call herself a writer if none of the words she wrote were good enough?

Things at the DEO weren’t much better. Tensions were high since Cadmus had begun stirring up activity again. Every lead they had turned into a dead-end and it was putting everyone on edge.

The one promising chase they had this week ended in a standoff between Supergirl and their main suspect, and he got away on her watch. Alex and J’onn told her they weren’t upset, but Kara blamed herself anyway. 

She’d come to the museum in hopes of clearing her head. Drawing had always helped her relax and it was a quiet activity that she could focus on. The museum wasn’t too busy this morning as she wandered her way through the exhibits to one of the quieter galleries. 

Taking a seat on the bench in the middle of the hall, Kara unpacked her supplies and settled in. She tuned out the noise that she was picking up from surrounding wings and gazed at the exhibit around her. 

After a few minutes of staring at the walls, willing inspiration to come to her, she let out a frustrated sigh and slumped forward, resting her chin on her hand. This was supposed to be a relaxing morning for her to de-stress and now all she could do was _stress_ _out_ about not knowing what to draw.

Kara sat there for a few moments, contemplating packing her stuff up and going for a flight around the city instead when the distinctive sound of heels clicking on the floor caught her attention.

She looked up and saw a woman walking into the exhibit. She was professionally dressed and her dark hair framed her face as Kara caught her eye when she looked up. She immediately felt her body tense and her face flush at being caught staring, but the woman just gave her a gentle smile and walked over to the far end of the exhibit. 

Kara’s eyes followed her, ears tuned into the slow click of her heels and eyes trained on the back of her head. She tapped her pencil nervously against her paper, looking down at the blank page and back up at the woman.

Her intimidating appearance was contrasted by the softness in her face as she gazed up at the painting before her. The way the spotlights around her were hitting her face made her look ethereal, like she was the only person in the room.

Kara followed the lines of her jaw to where her hair was brushed over her shoulder. She traced cheekbones up to her eyes and saw the look of pure wonder in her gaze as she took in the art before her.

Then and there Kara decided that she needed to draw this woman, if only to preserve the image of her somewhere other than her mind. Kara began to sketch slowly, carefully tracing the lines of the woman’s face in an effort to capture her beauty. She sketched out the look of admiration and awe on her face, gently drawing the sharp curve of her jaw and the softness of her lips.

She found herself getting lost in her work, trying to encapsulate the beauty- the enigma that was the woman in the gallery. She wasn’t sure how much time passed as she concentrated on her work, but she failed to notice that the woman had moved from her original spot to a painting closer to Kara.

Her peace was shattered by the sudden piercing ring of her phone and she jumped, dropping her things to the floor. Flustered, Kara fumbled for her phone where it was buried deep in her bag. She quickly realized it was Alex trying to reach her, and she hit decline, opting to send her sister to voicemail, before switching the device to silent.

Kara set her phone on the bench beside her and let out a huff before crouching down to gather the supplies that had scattered across the floor. As she reached for a few pencils that had rolled away from her, she heard the telltale clicking of heels approaching. 

She looked up and felt her breath catch in her throat; all of the air leaving her lungs in an instant. The woman was even more beautiful up close and Kara held her gaze as she knelt down and held out one of her pencils.

“I believe this is yours,” She said and Kara’s heart pounded at the smooth sound of her voice.

The woman smiled and glanced down to where Kara’s sketchbook had landed. It was open to the page she was working on. Kara followed her gaze and felt her cheeks redden as she saw the look of realization in the woman’s eyes.

“I-I am so sorry,” She mumbled as the woman looked back at her, “You weren’t supposed to see that-”

“That’s me?” The woman asked softly and Kara clamped her mouth shut, nodding nervously. 

The woman picked up her sketchbook and rose, taking a seat on the bench behind them. Kara hesitated before following suit, fiddling nervously with her pencil as she watched the woman study her work.

“Why?” Kara flinched as the woman broke the silence they were sitting in. She looked at Kara curiously, the sketchbook resting in her lap.

Kara adjusted her glasses and spoke softly, “You had this look of wonder on your face.” The woman raised an eyebrow as if encouraging Kara to elaborate, her foggy green eyes searching Kara’s face for answers.

Kara looked down at her lap and tapped her pencil against her hand, deciding honesty was her best option.

“You were looking at that painting over there,” She gestured to the canvas that stretched from nearly floor to ceiling, “Like it was the most wonderful thing you’d ever seen. You had this look of amazement on your face and your eyes lit up the second you saw it. It was like you couldn’t believe it was real.” 

Kara shrugged sheepishly as the woman’s face settled into that same gentle smile she’d given her when she walked in.

“I wanted to capture the moment, and your beauty.” The woman’s face softened and she looked back at the paper for a moment before turning her body toward Kara.

“I’m Lena.” She stuck out her hand for Kara to shake. Kara looked down at the offered hand and back up at Lena. 

She swallowed nervously, “Kara.” She shook her hand and Lena smiled, handing the sketchbook back.

“Well, Kara, I’d love to hear more about what you think of my gallery and the patrons inside,” Lena winked and Kara froze in her spot. This woman owned the gallery? Kara was in way over her head and this woman was certainly, officially, totally out of her league.

As if she could feel Kara’s panic, Lena stood and flashed that kind, gentle smile again, “Care to get a cup of coffee?”

Kara held Lena’s gaze for a beat before deciding that maybe this was exactly what she needed. Maybe her shitty week was meant to lead her to this moment, to Lena.

“I’d love to.” Lena’s posture seemed to relax in a state of relief, almost as if she were nervous too. Kara gathered her things and followed the gallery owner, shoulder to shoulder back through the museum. The stress of CatCo and the DEO could wait; for now she was content just wandering through the galleries of the museum and admiring the beauty of the art right in front of her.


End file.
